Norowa Reta Ichi
by inuyashamunkey
Summary: Allen and the others head to Romanage, a town supposedly cursed, where they meat Edward Elric. Ed asks them to help in the upcoming war how will they react? slight EdxLavi AllenxLena. Norowa Reta Ichi means "The Cursed One" in japanese.
1. In pursuit

Introduction; _In the village of Romanage, there is a castle in the middle. It is said the man who lives there is a cursed monster. The villagers moved as far away as they could, to avoid being curse as well. And so it starts._

Chapter 1, In pursuit

"Kanda! Are you coming with us to Romanage?" Lavi asked the annoyed older teen.

"Yes, LenaLee asked me too. She says she's scared because there's a contagious curse there or something." Kanda said waling into the cafeteria.

"Yay! Yuu's coming with us!" Lavi yelled throwing his arms up.

"Don't call me Yuu!" Kanda yelled putting his mugen to Lavi's throat.

"Okay, okay, don't kill me…please" Lavi whispered with his hands up in defense.

"Lavi! Kanda over here!" LenaLee yelled over at them gesturing them to sit.

Lavi and Kanda sat down next to, Allen, LenaLee, Krory, Miranda, and a few finders.

"So, Allen, when are we leaving?" Lavi asked Allen in excitement.

"Umm, tomorrow, I think." Allen said forking spaghetti in his mouth.

"Really!? Tomorrow!? Woohoo!" Lavi yelled fist pumping the air.

"Lavi!Quiet!" LenaLee yelled quietly.

"Oh… Sorry…" Lavi gave a sheepish smile and sat down.

"Anyway, who is coming?" Allen asked LenaLee, since she was kind of like a manager.

"Umm, You, Me, Lavi, and Kanda. Yeah, I think that's all." LenaLee listed.

"What? I thought more people were supposed to be coming. How many finders?" Allen asked.

"Some people caught the flu and can't go, we were supposed to have 2 finders escort us so we could move in 2 groups, but one came down with the flu and all the rest are out somewhere." LenaLee stated.

"Oh, that's too bad." Allen said, feeling a bit uncomfortable with only having a small group in such a big and supposedly dangerous place, I mean, there's a contagious curse!

"Don't worry! We can handle 'em!" Lavi said putting his fist up.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey! I was being serious! What's so funny?!" Lavi yelled pouting.

"We're sorry Lavi, we just, you just cheered us up unexpectedly, that's all." Allen said in between chuckles. At this point, Lavi was laughing too. But make no mistake, Kanda wasn't laughing, (shocker).

They all finished in the dining hall, and Kanda and Lavi went to their rooms, and LenaLee and Allen also went to theirs.

"Allen," LenaLee stopped.

"Yeah?" Allen asked confused.

"You don't think the curse actually exists do you?" LenaLee asked.

"Lena, if Akuma and innocence are real, I wouldn't put curses down for the count. Don't worry it'll be fine." Allen reassured, grabbing onto LenaLee's hand, LenaLee and Allen had been dating for about a year now, so, only Allen can call her Lena.

"Thanks, I'm going to go to my room now." LenaLee said placing a kiss upon Allen's cheek.

"Okay goodnight, love you." Allen replied.

"Love you too, night." LenaLee Said walking away.

Allen went sleep thinking about the kind of person who could be cursed. 'Cursed…' Allen thought reaching up to touch his eye. He knew how it felt to be rejected by society because he was cursed. He had also been called a cursed monster because of his arm, even if they didn't know about hiss eye. Truly, Allen felt really bad for the poor guy. He couldn't be too bad. He's probably just an old man who doesn't like kids pranking him and they started to call him cursed or something. 'But what if he is actually a cursed monster… what if he's an akuma!?' thought, by thinking this, he brought panic to himself. What if he was putting himself and his friends, his girlfriend, at risk by dragging them into an akuma's lair? Allen hate the thought, and went to sleep anticipating tomorrow

Tomorrow came sooner than any of them were ready for, besides Lavi, and maybe Kanda, but Kanda let no one see emotion, so they didn't know.

"Allen! Hey! Today's the day huh!?" Lavi yelled across the room waving at a very fatigued Allen.

"Lavi… too loud, shut up." Allen said, Lavi made a mental note to never ever wake Allen up, as Allen turned his arm into a gun and pointed it at Lavi.

"Okay, I'll shut up, just put that thing away will ya'?" Lavi asked, Allen turned his arm back without another word.

"Hey… Allen? Are we really needed there so quickly they have to call us in at 3 in the morning?" LenaLee asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah… it's a few hours away though, it will be around 9 in the morning when we get there so, just hang in there." Allen lectured putting his arm around LenaLee.

"Okay…" LenaLee responded snuggling into Allen.

"Hey! Can we get going now?" Kanda yelled obviously annoyed that they hadn't gotten moving yet.

"Kanda, please be patient, we can't make a train magically appear because we want it too." Allen said slightly annoyed.

"Fine, but do not, I repeat do not take that tone with me bean sprout!" Kanda said firing up his mugen.

"You wanna fight?" Allen spouted turning his arm into a gun again.

"LenaLee, please remind me to never piss Allen off when he's tired." Lavi said taking a step behind LenaLee.

"Sure." LenaLee replied with a smile.

Meanwhile, Kanda and Allen were literally trying to kill each other. Allen was shooting his gun at full blast and Kandda was dodging them all while pulling off attack with his mugen, again, Allen just moved so he wouldn't get hit and continued shooting nonstop.

"Alright both of you stop! You might need your energy when we get there, and it would be useless if you waste all here over a little scwable!" LenaLee Said pointing her finger at them. They both stopped and put their weapons away, still glaring at one another.

They all heard a loud sound.

"It's the train, yay! Finally!" Allen said immediately perking up. Kanda stayed the same, of course…

they all boarded the train, and took their first-class seats.

"So, where are we gonna stay when we get there?" Allen asked LenaLee.

"I don't know, we are supposed to only be there for a day, and get on a train before complete nightfall, we shouldn't need to stay anywhere." LenaLee said.

"Oh, I thought we were going on a trace of innocence. That normally takes a bit longer than 24 hours, how are we going to make in less than 12?" Allen asked.

"It's because they think the curse is from innocence, that castle, the one the cursed man lives in, it's supposed to be where it is. And it's not supposed to be hard to find either, therefore, easy and quick trip." Lavi added with a smile.

"Somehow, we always say that, then, it ends up being the exact opposite of a quick easy trip." Allen said with a grunt.

"Well, aren't we grumpy now." Lavi said teasingly to Allen.

"Lavi, do you want to die a long, painful death?" Allen asked with his eyes closed. Lavi quickly shook his head. "Then do me a favor, let me get some sleep, and shut the hell up." Allen added.

"Yes sir…"

They really make a good pair, LenaLee and Allen, Lavi thought. They both get extremely grumpy without enough sleep, and in Allen's case, without enough food.

They all dozed off, until the conducter said "Romanage!"

**I don't know if that counted as a cliff hanger, but I didn't want to give too much in just one chapter, the next chapter will be soon, promise! **

**btw ****norowa reta ichi **** is japanese for the curse one. which is the title of this story**


	2. Blooming worries

Chapter 2: Blooming worries

"Romanage!" the conductor yelled signaling the group to wake up and get their butts in gear.

"Ahh I didn't get much sleep, we're here already?" Allen whined.

"Oh hush, you've slept more than any of us here, Allen." LenaLee stated getting off the train with everyone else.

"Yeah… but, I'm hunnngggrrrryyyy!" Alleen said clutching his stomach.

"You eat more than all of us combined, plus, it's not our fault you wasted your energy fighting with Kanda." Lavi stated. Kanda just 'ched' again…

"you're not parasite types! I need food otherwise I'll diiieee" Allen said very matter-of-factly.

"True, but, you can wait until we get to the outskirts of town." LenaLee said picking up her bags.

They all followed LenaLee's action. They couldn't get a taxi, so they unfortunately had to walk.

"Does this place go on forever?" Lavi asked in amazement.

"If you're sightseers you better get along before the cursed man sees you." An old lady appeared.

"AH! Wait… we're not sightseers, we're hear for a call about the curse. We think it's a lead to something very important to us." Lavi said.

"Then, you best be leaving, that man never lets anyone interview him or anything. He really is cursed you know." The old lady said again.

"Okay, but, I have one question, what kind of curse does this man have?" LenaLee asked.

"The curse of death. Sadly, almost everyone ever infatuated with him either die of disappear." The old lady said obviously deeply saddened.

"The curse of death… Lavi? Can people who aren't users of the innocence, use the innocence at all?" LenaLee asked.

"I don't know, we better go check it out. Ma'am where is this mansion?" Lavi responded.

"Turn around and keep going straight, you can't miss it. Be careful, don't throw your lives away, this man is dangerous." The old lady warned.

"Thank you, we'll be careful." LenaLee said walking away with the others falling behind.

"the curse of death? I've never heard of it. How do we know this 'man' is even human?" LenaLee thought outlud.

"That's the problem, we don't. for all we know he could be a Noah, or an akuma in disguise." Lavi replied

"He might even be the Early for all we know." Allen added.

"Look! Up there!" LenaLee said pointing at a big structure.

"Wow" Lavi said star-struck.

"let's go up and knock on the door, Allen, take it away." LenaLee said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah… okay here I go…" Allen said, then, he knocked on he door.

They were all surprised when a young child looking to be not over 5 years old staring into Allen's eyes.

"Well, hello there." Allen said bending down with a kind smile on his face.

"Umm… hi, big brother said not to talk to strangers…" The young boy replied.

"then, can we please speak to your big brother?" Allen said.

"Sure… but he's not feeling well. Big brother! Someone's here to see you!" Thee young boy called.

They heard a door slam from inside and running footsteps down some stairs.

"What did I tell you about not opening the door to strangers!?" A young man, probably only a teenager yelled at the young boy. "Go on, go back and play." The young man said again putting a nice warm smile that soon turned very harsh and cruel with the look of death in his eyes. "Now, what hell do you want with me?!" The young man yelled.

"Look, we mean no harm. We were told to track down a thing called innocence in this place. Have you heard of it?" Allen asked. The others were still standing back listening. Kanda, was… asleep?

"I haven't, so get away!" The teen yelled.

"Look, we're doing this so you won't be in danger." Allen said starting to get annoyed.

"We're not in any danger! The only danger here is you!" The boy yelled.

Lavi stepped up and put his hand on the young boy's shoulder, which, the young man quickly swatted away. glaring at the redheaded offender.

"Look, we just want to protect you, we mean no harm. We just want to make sure it's a false lead, just to be safe." Lavi said.

The boy seemed to deem Lavi trustworthy, and stepped aside to let the others inside. but, not without giving a nice hrad glare at everyone telling them to watch they step for they are treading on dangerous ground.

"I'm going to let you in, but you do not get out of my sight." The young man said.

"Okay, hey, wait, what's your name?" Lavi asked.

"Edward Elric, call me Ed." He replied.

"well, I'm Lavi, the girl is LenaLee, the white haired dude is Allen, LenaLee's boyfriend, and the dude that hasn't said a word is Kanda, his first name is Yuu, call him that to get him angry." Lavi said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Edward said uninterested. he was taught manners, and still had a habit of using them. especially when it came to ladies.

"so, if you don't mind me asking, why do they call you cursed?" LenaLee asked.

"Because, my whole family died, and friends too. They also think it's somehow my fault that my friends die in war." Ed said, almost as if he had practiced it. he said such harsh and gloomy words like he was asking what time it was

"That's horrible!" LenaLee said putting her hand over her mouth.

"yeah, anyway. Look around and see if you can find what you're looking for, but don't touch anything no matter what. also, you cannot, and i repeat, CANNOT, go upstairs, nor down stairs." Edward scorned.

"okay," Allen said.

"Big brother! Are they here to hurt you again?!" another young boy panicked running into Edward's arms.

"No, but, can you go get my medicine from my desk? I need to take it soon." And Edward sent the boy off with a smile.

"Okay!" the boy yelled from behind him.

"Are you sick?" Lavi asked

"Uh, that's none of your business!" Edward yelled.

"Okay, I'm going into town, I'll see you guys!" Lavi said waving back at his comrades.

They all nodded at him, telling him it was okay.

Lavi finally made it into town and someone walked up to him…

"Are you apart of the group who went to see the cursed man?" An elderly woman named Pinako asked.

"Yes, but don't call him the cursed man." Lavi said with a bit of a scowl.

Pinako was slightly taken back by this statement. She had been taking care of those boys for as long as she could remember, only recently did it so happen, she was only taking care of one.

"Okay, but, make sure Edward takes his meds." Pinako said.

"Is he sick?" Lavi asked.

"Yes, it's a sickness that took his whole family, he is the only known Elric left." Pinako said.

Lavi was surprised, he was so young… and he might not live… Lavi felt bad for the young man. But, he got what he needed and started back to the mansion.

_Back at the mansion._

Allen was checking around every nook and cranny, looking for something that may be of use, while, LenaLee was going in add out of rooms, just to get a feel of the place. no it wasn't pointless, she was seeing if any of the rooms felt... off, somehow. Kanda was looking around very cautiously. like he already had a reason to believe the kid was a noah either that, or Kanda just enjoyed looking at paintings on the wall. again, it wasn't pointless. he was checking if anything seemed odd about paintings, or a certain way something was placed. small things like that.

"Hey, Allen?" LenaLee asked, coming out of one of the rooms.

"Hmm?" Allen answered, looking at a painting that caught his eye.

"I couldn't help but notice, that, Kanda has been quiet the whole time. Also, i find it strange for him to be so cautious. obviously, he thinks there is something to be cautious about. but, i can just see a boy, who is suffering, and also taking care of kids. What do you think?" LenaLee added.

Please take note, Kanda is in another room, and can't hear them.

"Well, Lena. i'd say, after hearing everything we heard, i'm being cautious. and Kanda being Kanda, and having no trust in anyone of anything, he's probably expecting something to happen." Allen said, a finger on his chin.

"I hope you're right..." LenaLee said. then, they bth looked back at what they were focusing on.

yeah, they sure did hope Kanda was only being cautious.

**Ok soooo, this is sligtly rewritten. i was debating on if i should discontinue this story or not. those of you who wanted me to keep going, thank you! but, please i'd like you to thank the person who encouraged me to keep going, Dark Cat Food Lover. thank you, thank yo very very much for telling me you liked it. i probably wouldn't have continued if it wasn't for you. so yeah. i just wanted to fix this chapter, then, i'll write the third chapter soon!**


End file.
